User talk:WRAPPINGDJ567
Hi WRAPPINGDJ567 -- we are excited to have Lego Batman Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco, and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 18:54, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi WRAPPINGDJ567! It's me, Richard again! I'm here to help out your wiki by improving navigation, creating useful templates, creating new content, improving some MediaWiki pages, welcoming new users, expanding current content, and more. Feel free to ask me if you need help with a template or contact me if got something in mind you'd like me to do on my talk page. I look forward to contributing with you!--Richard 17:17, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Merging the Lego wikis Hi WRAPPINGDJ567. There's currently a discussion going on about whether or not the Lego wikis (like Lego Indiana Jones Wiki and Lego Star Wars Wiki) should be merged into one wiki. Feel free to join in the discussion here.--Richard 19:13, 26 August 2008 (UTC) please admin me, i've been very good, I've made many pages, please admin me----Ventress112 talk 02:56, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Request for administrator status Recently I've been semi-active on this wiki, and I regularly check it even if i don't add too much content. I think that it would be useful for me to have administrative tools, for the occasional vandal and maintenance that's needed. --JonTheMon 16:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC)